


Kowareyasuki

by ughnozomi



Series: the gay adventures of aqours [3]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F, fallen angel yohane, hanamaru is a witch, the new halloween set on sif is BOMB, watame is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughnozomi/pseuds/ughnozomi
Summary: “What sort of demon asks for strawberries without stems?”“What?! Do you expect me to just eat the stems? You monster!”Part of my series "The Gay Adventures of Aqours" where I choose my favourite lyric from an Aqours song and use it as a prompt!





	Kowareyasuki

**Author's Note:**

> 私がずっと君を守るよ　抱きしめるよ  
> I will always protect you, I will hold you tight

Rule number one in summoning the Fallen Angel Yoshiko: You can only summon the Fallen Angel Yoshiko on a rainy evening no earlier than seven.

Rule number two in summoning the Fallen Angel Yoshiko:  You must lay thirteen raven feathers in a circle with their quills facing inwards. They must all be six and a half inches apart, no more and no less.

Rule number three in summoning the Fallen Angel Yoshiko: You must set a plate of Uchiura’s finest strawberries directly in the centre of the circle, the strawberries must not have their stems.

Rule number four in summoning the Fallen Angel Yoshiko: All adjacent feathers should be connected with thin lines of... Tabasco sauce..?

Rule number five in summoning the Fallen Angel Yoshiko: You must only burn incense with a scent of… chocolate…?

 

Hanamaru Kunikida was skeptical, she was beginning to wonder if the witch next door had possibly taken her for a fool. Kanan had claimed that the ritual had been handed down to her by the well-renowned witch Nozomi Tojo but frankly, Hanamaru was unconvinced. Seriously though, what demon was summoned by tabasco sauce and chocolate incense?

The caramel haired girl sighed and read over the ritual once again before closing her eyes, deciding to play along with her older neighbour. She inhaled and knelt in front of her circle of raven feathers and tabasco sauce (Come on, seriously?) bit her thumb hard enough to draw blood and drew the summoning symbol. She slammed both of her hands on the floor.

_“Yoshiko, Shoukan!”_

Her eyes opened abruptly after the words left her mouth. She scanned the room and huffed, _nothing._

“What sort of demon asks for strawberries _without_ _stems?_ ”

“What?! Do you expect me to just _eat_ the stems? You monster!” A dark haired girl had appeared on top of a cabinet, her hand clutching her chest fiercely as though she had just been offended.

Hanamaru looked towards her and sweatdropped. She had summoned all sorts of creatures and demons in her time being a witch and had heard all sorts about the legendary Fallen Angel Yoshiko, so naturally she jumped at the chance of being able to summon said creature. What she wasn’t expecting though…

“Hey! Get this thing off me!”

Was how weird the Fallen Angel herself would be.

 

♡

 

Hanamaru had been studying the odd girl for twenty minutes, not that she did much anyway. In ten minutes she had squared up to Hanamaru’s dog, Watame, successfully broken a glass ornament and tripped over her own feet multiple times. She wasn’t surprised since the Fallen Angel was known to be plagued by bad luck, bringing rain and misery everywhere she went, but that wasn’t the reason she had called upon the clumsy girl.

Yoshiko had taken no note of the golden eyed girl’s staring and had taken interest in her dog instead, sizing him up and narrowing her eyes.

“You asking for a figh-” She was interrupted by Hanamaru.

“Yoshiko-sama-” She had began.

“It’s Yohane-” The demon had replied childishly before clearing her throat, “Foolish mortal! It is great disrespect to speak to the embodiment of darkness, the Lord of the Underworld in such a way! I shall have you and your familiar banished!”

She sweatdropped.“Yoshiko-sama, I have something to ask of you-”

“Yo-ha-ne!”

“Yohane-sama, I have something to ask of you.”

“Ask of me? Go ahead mortal.” She had barely noticed the faint blush that spread across her own cheeks, _She’s a pretty human._

“My best friend was recently captured by a powerful demon with evil intentions. I don’t have the resources to fight- to do _anything_ . I need to save her and in this state I can’t.” Hanamaru kept strong eye contact, contracting with angels was risky business, and a fallen angel at that? It had been a couple of weeks since Ruby had been taken away right in front of her eyes, she could never forget the eyes of her captor. Teasing, almost taunting her. _Come get her, if you can._

Yoshiko was never one to make contracts with humans, she didn’t want to hurt anyone with her bad luck. After a contract gone wrong she had decided to stop involving herself in human affairs altogether but this girl seemed desperate, her eyes were determined. Yoshiko could feel the vengeful aura around her, she couldn’t let it happen again, not after Riko-

“Look, human. I’m sure you want to help your friend but I’m not the demon you should be calling upon-”

“Please! I heard things about your dark magic. I’ll do anything, please help me!” Her gestures were frantic, she moved closer to Yoshiko on instinct and she couldn’t help but flush.

She tried to avoid her gaze, once she met her eyes she would be finished. An avenger, a force to be reckoned with if she could tap into her power. An asset that could prove to be useful but deadly if it were to turn against her. All excuses she could use to ally with the girl and go against her own morals.

Hanamaru grabbed her arm and Yoshiko shrieked before throwing them both on the floor. The caramel haired girl’s left knee slotted between her legs and right there and then Yoshiko thought she had maybe been taken back to heaven.

“I’ll give you my soul.”

The demon’s mouth went dry, an untouched soul?

“Please, Yohane-sama.”

She couldn’t stop looking at her lips, then back to her eyes. She really was gorgeous.

There was a few minutes of silence before Yoshiko spoke.

“I won’t take your soul,”

Before Hanamaru could protest Yoshiko pulled her closer, a devilish look crossed her features before she slipped her tongue into the older girl’s mouth. Hanamaru froze.

From that moment, she had vowed to protect this girl with every fibre of her being. She didn’t know her name, she didn’t need to know. There was something about her that she found comforting, maybe her bad fortune wouldn’t be so bad after all.

The rain had stopped.

“Yet.”

 


End file.
